In the field of tandem mass spectrometry, it is common to use different kinds of mass analyzers and mass filters in series to improve analytical performance of the combined system. However coupling between different mass analyzers is not always technically easy or even possible. The most common combinations of the mass analyzers are triple quadrupole instruments, where two linear quadrupole filters are connected by a collision cell positioned in-between. An efficient way to couple linear quadrupole, collision cell and a time of flight (TOF) analyzer is disclosed in EP1006559. Magnetic and electric sector analyzers are also commonly used in tandem. These instruments are typically expensive, free standing instruments. Several systems have been recently developed to couple an ion trap with a time of flight mass analyzer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,917 describes a combination of an ion trap followed by time of flight mass analyzer. However, the resulting combination is characterized by substantially increased cost and the necessity to operate time of flight at very high energy to obtain reasonable accuracy and resolution of analysis readings.
In another tandem mass spectrometry system, the time of flight mass analyzer was coupled with a quadrupole collision cell followed by a second time of flight analyzer, see WO 0077823 and WO 0077822. In this configuration, it was possible to achieve fragmentation information for the molecule of interest using two time of flight mass analyzers. Like previous systems the final configuration is somewhat expensive and bulky.
In still another tandem mass spectrometry system, two linear quadrupoles were connected by a placing ion trap mass analyzer in-between (Kofel. P.; Peinhard, H.; Schlunegger, U.; Org. Mass Spectrum., 1991, 26, 463). This mass spectrometer system contained two precisionly machined quadrupoles. This results in a complex and expensive system with moderate performance, with the difficulty of coupling an ion beam from a quadrupole mass filter to an ion trap mass analyzer. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art tandem mass spectrometry systems may be obviated by the present invention.
What is needed is an economical and efficient way to select ions of a specific mass range that can be injected into a mass analyzer from a continuous ion source to improve selectivity and sensitivity for the mass spectrometer system.